With the prosperous development of the commercial society and the rise in people's living standard, people are seeking various ways to relief the pressure and strain from work and to maintain their mental and physical health. Sports and exercising are among the best choices. However, in places where land is expensive, recreational and sports few, traffic congested and air quality poor as in large cities, it is difficult to find a suitable site or sports or exercising. To solve such a problem modern people face, manufacturers have developed various kinds of exercising apparatuses for indoor use, such as exercise bikes, abdominal boards, leg presses, dipping stations, etc. Although such exercising apparatuses do satisfy modern people's need for keeping physical fitness, most of them have only a single function for exercising the muscles of a specific part of the body, and hence cannot provide multiple exercising effect and satisfy people's desire for variety. And if one wishes to exercise the muscles of various parts of the body, one needs to buy several exercising apparatuses offering different functions, which means a considerable sum of money. Certainly, these apparatuses will take up a lot of floor space too.